fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~: Niji Hoseki no Densetsu
is the movie to the season Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~. Plot *''Transcript'' A very long time ago, the Houseki Kingdom had their own legendary warriors and the Kingdom and all it's residents lived happily together. But since the sorceress Agate turned against the kingdom everything changed. Agate found enough power to defeat the warriors of Houseki Kingdom. Her goal is to rule the kingdom by herself and with her own evil mind as well as her dark heart. The silver guards Navy and Lime have heard that in another world, there are still some legendary warriors left. In order to save their kingdom, the guards decided to call those warriors for help. Synopsis First, a flashback of the five warriors of the kingdom of five lights was shown. They were shown to fight against a dark power. However, then they disappeared for unknown reasons. Ever since then, the Houseki Kingdom was attacked by Agate, a sorceress of sorrow, trying to take the light of five hopes. The warriors were shown fighting until two of the warriors left the group and escaped to earth. At earth, the group was just about to visit Rubellit at her work, when they got surprised by those two warriors. Those warriors dragged the group with them to the mythical country of five lights. The Houseki Kingdom was damaged when, the group, along with the warriors got sucked into a whirl. Though they fought it, the magic took them with it and brought to the castle of Houseki. Welcomed by the queen, the group fast noticed that the most precious relics of the kingdom were missing. Even though the queen didn’t want to get any more people in danger, she asked the girls of Pretty Cure for one favor, which was to fight against the light of sorrow and free the Kingdom of jewels from the curse. Unable to refuse, the girls accepted and were lead out of the castle by the two warriors. Soon after that, the group was separated, splitting them up in Ruby, Emerald and Sapphire in the first group; Topaz, Amber and Diamond and the second; and Rubellit, Amethyst, Low and Chris in the last group. Ruby, Emerald and Sapphire found themselves in a big maze of mirrors, where they were surprised by Iron, one of those who attacked the Houseki Kingdom. Topaz, Amber and Diamond landed at a large full-moon plane, where they were attacked by a double of Agate, the sorceress of sorrow. And finally, Rubellit, Amethyst, Low and Chris were left on the plain close to the castle and got attacked by monsters of sorrow. Navy and Lime, the two silver guards who brought Pretty Cure to the kingdom weren’t affected by the spell and hurried back to the Queen to ask for advice. Meanwhile, the girls had transformed into Pretty Cure and started fighting against their opponents. As for Crimson, Cyan and Azure, it didn’t seem that easy as they were literally fighting against mirrors and first had to find the real Iron to get out of his maze. Annoyed by the show, Crimson used her attacks to destroy all mirrors at once along with Cyan and Azure. However, it didn’t seem to have much effect. At the same time, Saffron, Sienna and Whitney fought the double of Agate. They also had problems as it seemed like Agate was too strong for only those three. This changed as Whitney figured out that Agate’s double was powered by the light of the moon, which weakened the three at the same time. Finally, Heather and Lavender were shown fighting the monsters of sorrow, while being supported by Low, who – after it started to annoy him – gave Chris an enchanted item that would protect him from any attacks. Their fight seemed to be endless as no matter how many monsters they fought off, several new monsters appeared right in front of them. Exhausted, Heather realized that they were only a distraction from the actual threat, so she and Lavender agreed to use their powers. However, these monsters of sorrow were able to reflect the attack. So the two Cures would have almost been hit by their own attack. Back with Crimson and the others, they were fighting the mirrors of Iron until they ran out of energy and only continued to dodge any attack. Then, however, the real Iron showed, revealing that all of this was just to weaken the Cures enough to finish of them himself. The Cures started to fight Iron but noticed fast, they had almost no power left to fight. It was similar for Saffron and the others. While Sienna tried to weaken Agate with her sun powers, Agate charged more powers by sucking up the light of the moon and neutralized the attack at the same time. Left without powers, the girls could only attack with combat after that. Happy that the monsters were finally gone, Heather and Lavender tried to get some power back and were about to head back to the castle, to ask the Queen what to do about their missing friends. However, then they were surprised by the real Agate, who laughed that her plan has worked. Ignoring Low and Chris, she just attacked Heather and Lavender, who almost didn’t have the power to dodge the attacks. After some time, Heather and Lavender were knocked down to the ground and were unable to stand up. It was the same for Crimson, Cyan, Azure, Saffron, Sienna and Whitney. And then, all three fights were shown, with each villain charging to finish the Pretty Cures. Meanwhile, at the castle, Lime and Navy had told the Queen about what happened. The Queen however, stayed calm and collected, telling those two that everything will be alright. The Queen said that she had done all necessary to protect the Pretty Cures and will lend them the power of Houseki when they need it. Stunned, Lime and Navy followed the Queen to the balcony, where they were able to watch over all three places; the mirror maze, the full-moon plain and the castle meadow. While Lime and Navy were scared, Queen Nephrite stayed calm. Because just as the villains attacked the Pretty Cures, their attacks have been neutralized by a sparkling light. Then, two warriors appeared before Crimson, Cyan and Azure. They told the three that they have called for them ever since they had to leave and feel the power inside their heart, will allow them to use the light of five hopes. In front of Sienna, Saffron and Whitney, as well as Heather and Lavender, other warriors appeared, telling them the same thing. So, the five warriors that appeared in front of the Pretty Cures, granted them the power of the five rainbow jewels, the keeper of the ancient power of five hopes. As Agate and Iron also saw that vision, they tried to stop the power exchange, but as the power of the rainbow and the power of the light of five hopes fused, their attacks were blocked. For a short moment, the girls were reunited again and joined hands in the groups they were before, as they were just granted the power of the warriors that spoke to them. At the end of the power exchange, the five warriors appeared together again, telling the Sky Pretty Cures that they believe in their powers and called them “Precious Pretty Cure”. Filled with the power of light, the Precious Cures were able to escape from their “prison” and got together once again. But also Agate and Iron united and formed to a large monster, which they had to defeat. It was a long fight, which didn’t seem like anyone would win any time soon. But luckily, they got supported by Lime and Navy, who recognized the Miracle Light Low gave to Chris as the light of hope from Skyriver. Receiving the power of the light of five hopes, combined with the light of hope the Miracle light produced and the power of the legendary rainbow, the Pretty Cures were able to fight the monster fusion pretty easy. At the end, they performed a new attack, the “Precious Espoir Illumination”, which finished both Agate and Iron and healed the kingdom at the same time. Grateful, the Queen thanked the Pretty Cures for their help. The Rainbow Jewels were restored and the Kingdom was protected again. Though they offered to stay here, the group refused as they would rather celebrate this like a normal person and returned to earth. Back in Feather Castletown, the girls wondered what actually happened at the Kingdom and enjoyed some ice cream. And at the end of the movie, the spirits of the five warriors were shown again. Characters Cures Mascots Movie Exclusive Characters *Queen Nephrite *Silver Guards Villains *Agate *Iron Secondary Characters *Low Songs *'~Rainbow Stars~ Pretty Cure' - Opening *'Precious little Twinkle' - Ending Trivia *The movie's title is based on the name of the Legend of Zelda Games. *Much like the Skyriver, the Houseki Kingdom used to have Pretty Cure warriors. *The Cures gain a power up transformation that is called Precious Pretty Cure. Gallery Previews Rainbow Star Movie Promo November 2014.png|First promo showing Heather and Lavender in their Power-up forms SkPCRSMovie.png|The movie's logo Profiles AkahaneRuby-Movie2.png|Ruby's profile for this movie TopyTopaz4.png|Topaz' profile for this movie AmberMikanki3.png|Amber's profile for this movie EmmaMovie2.png|Emerald's profile for this movie AomizuSapphire4.png|Sapphire's profile for this movie ShirosoraDiamond4.png|Diamond's profile for this movie KoshoRube3.png|Rubellit's profile for this movie MuraAmy2.png|Amethyst's profile for this movie Precious Cure Crimson.png|Precious Cure Crimson Precious Cure Saffron.png|Precious Cure Saffron Precious_Cure_Sienna.png|Precious Cure Sienna Precious_Cure_Cyan.png|Precious Cure Cyan Precious_Cure_Azure.png|Precious Cure Azure Precious Cure Whitney.png|Precious Cure Whitney KoshoCureHEatherPre.png|Precious Cure Heather MuraLavenderPrecious.png|Precious Cure Lavender References Category:User:FairySina Category:Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~ Category:Movies Category:Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~ Movie Category:Made Up 'Movies' Category:Series Movies Category:Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~: Niji Hōseki no Densetsu Category:FairyMovies